Where have you gone Mrs Robinson?
by E.L.Dai
Summary: Elena's story post Christian. Characters belong to E.L.James who inspired me to write my first foire into FF.


**Where have you gone Mrs. Robinson?**

By E.L. DAI

**Chapter 1**

If gossip were a smorgasbord then this was a feast. Twitter feeds lit up even before the news and images of high profile people in compromising positions were leaked. Of course, No one really knew me, but some of my submissives were famous. Now I was fucked but not in a good way.

Along with the famous were some infamously powerful men who mostly thought they were above the law. Actually there had been a councilman who was still currently in office, a Supreme Court Judge, a young senator and I'm sure you get the picture. Men who in fact wrote the laws and broke them behind closed doors. In fact, that was one of the many reasons they came to me. They were powerful and desired nothing but the need to have someone else to take the reigns from them for a while.

I owned a spa called Aegis in the hills near the beach in Malibu. It was considered one of the most exclusive spas in the LA area catering to an A-list clientele. Suffice it to say that aesthetic treatments were not the only sessions going on as there was a something much darker deep in the hillside, deep enough to muffle screams. The spa was world class and open daily with the exception of Sunday, not for any religious reason simply because everyone needs a day of rest. Especially since Saturday nights typically required a recovery day after ward.

But today there was no spa treatment for me as I had been arrested in front of my guests and my staff. With certainty, one of my special guests must have thought this part of the game as I was being handcuffed. But this was no game and it really didn't matter if I was in custody or not at this point I was a dead man walking or women in my case wearing a fabulous pair of Christian Louboutin heels.

Discretion and trust was the foundation of my arrangements with my clients and I had breeched that trust. This was the worst possible scenario, so much so that it was worse than death. So it came as no surprise to me that it was very possible if not probable that if certain names were revealed, I was about to become an assassin's contract. As melodramatic s this sounds it was a simple my lawyer was only too kind to remind me, repeatedly, as he sat across from me in integration room8 at the Malibu Ct Sheriff's office rambling off the list of charges. Forceable confinement, endangerment, prostitution. I was highly offended with that charge.

I was not a prostitute. I never had sex for money. I accept donations for providing special services for consenting clientele. It's hard enough to try to explain in words. And Endangerment? Believe me when I tell you that what ever precautions I took in protecting images, information and the health of clients and myself, I took even greater precautions in the play room. I was only too aware of the inherit dangers of this type of play. "Safety First!" was a motto which made me chuckle. But the hidden compartment which housed a defibrillator, which in fact I am quite capable of using, was no laughing matter at all, now was it?

My lawyer began to read the felony charges; aggravated battery and aggravated assault. I tell you one thing, I was fairly certain that depending on how badly my servers had been hacked, I was going to meet with some unfortunate accident. Had many of my clients not insisted, even though I discouraged it, to keep a photo diary of our sessions I could have denied everything. Such egos! The desire to look at themselves overcame the need for discretion, regardless of the safeguards I put in place.

I thought this was ironclad. I would receive their request to view the images by email. IP addresses would be verified and images would be streamed for a predetermined amount of time or zipped, encrypted, to be unencrypted and unzipped by the client. Copy protected. Once the time has lapsed, streaming stopped, histories erased. No copies no trace. Theses were private images some very sexual in nature, and I hated being responsible for them but it was my duty to protect them and myself.

In the hands of the law it was classified as pornography. I must admit that I didn't think so, for me pornography was exploitation of one party by another. There was never any exploitation nor humiliation, but to see a picture of someone with a fan base all bound and gagged, getting flogged and maybe even pegged, may easily get interpreted as pornography.

The visual of this lightens my mind so much so that I try in vain to hold my grin but it erupts on my face, which does not go unnoticed by my legal counsel. His jaw slacks letting his mouth hang open like he had witnessed something he can not fathom, like how I could possibly find anything to smile about? Collecting him self he lowered his eyes back to his paperwork, shook his head negligibly and attended to his task. He knew we had documented agreements signed and notarized and this was all going to go away, but my life here was over. Beyond that I was certain of very little.

Once I made bail I'd disappear until I knew this had blown over. I had a plan the lawyer knew nothing about. I'd had one from the day I was collared thru to the day I became a Dominate and even a contingence plan for this most horrible day. The day I was hacked and exposed, I hoped would never come and I had taken painstaking precautions at considerable expenses to avoid this. I had only employed top notch programmers to secure my growing files, my hardware, state of the art Mac servers installed to lessen the likelihood of virus attacks, everything was 256 bit password protected. The VPN tunnel also had a firewall which was open only by security code that changed every 2 min. I'd taken every precaution, or so I'd thought. The possibility of the breech having originated from inside the community was not without merit, but it wasn't likely. Of course my first thought was that some paparazzi had followed a client who was careless enough to be seen arriving to a spa late at night and some interest may have developed about my locale.

Clients who wanted my special services remained on the property in one of three guests rooms. A spa and retreat was the veiled explanation. All new clients no matter how famous or influential were at first treated coyly as I had to be very careful and make certain that a positive outcome was ensured. The name of the game was play and satisfaction of the client, no doubt as serious of a game as it gets. The Barrister was saying something about breech of privacy and other legal wrangling that I was not really interested in, but I faked my attention as I continued to go over my exit strategy in my head.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

He was referring to the electronic security breech which had exposed me and my clientele to the prying eyes of half the fucking world.

However when he asked the question I was immediately transported back in time to where it had truly begun, where I had taken the first step into a world that was as foreign to me as it was scary. A dark place. A world that I would later introduce to others. Pleasure, pain, pleasure and a bit more pain.

Finally I spoke "Most of these men are blindfolded, there's no way to make positive id's. I took images that were as ambiguous as possible, while still providing them with what they wanted." This was really the first time I addressed my current situation with the lawyer.

"Yes, he replied eager to keep me talking, "that's the heart of the matter isn't it? This was consensual adult behaviour, your systems were illegally hacked, you've got a fair chance that your 'photo diaries' will be inadmissible evidence so I'm confident we'll get a reasonable bail amount and we can go to trial and appeal if necessary. There seems to be much more tolerance around this type of thing since Fifty Shades of Grey".

"Hmm" was my only response since I had heard nothing further after "reasonable bail".

The sun was high in the sky when I finally left the Sheriff's office. It felt warm and good on my skin. I dreaded the thought of leaving California, the weather was insanely great. I was going north, far north to Montreal. I was a Canadian by birth and carried a Canadian passport. I was planning to re-enter and begin the next chapter in my journey. Beginning to feel a little melancholy I shuttered visibly in the warm LA sun at the thought of the frigid winters ahead of me. Life in LA was surreal to say the least for a nobody like me but for the rich and famous it was often overwhelming and my particular brand of stress relief was a welcome break to the cycle of over indulging in drugs, alcohol and unhealthy promiscuity.

I took no more than three clients at a time, some were couples who I mentored and trained and on two occasions they were women. Most were straight men between 28 and 51, but I had no age limit, other than no minors. All were tested for communicable diseases, full disclosure on my part was absolute. I endured as did my potential clients, waiting periods to prove and ensure health. That was just the beginning. There was mountains of paperwork. Non discloser agreements, contracts, limitations, amendments to those limitations and of course releases when the relationship came to an end, which was always. All that legal papers sure raised the eyebrows of my lawyer who had drawn them up. He had been truly professional and came through on posting my bail, which I had every intention of jumping. I would leave him all the money needed to pay the bond but as I extended my hand to shake his as we parted, I knew he'd never see me again so I didn't mind that he watched my ass as I walked away.

I walked straight to my Mercedes SL, ignoring the bluetooth alerting me of the many incoming messages that I missed while my phone was off at the police station. I glanced quickly at the list of incoming messages as there was only one person I would have turned to, one who would have been the only voice I wanted, needed to hear. I was fooling myself, of course, it didn't matter what came of me, he was never going to reach out and true to form he didn't. I check once more before turned it off again. People were freaking out, there were bound to be some angry messages, some threatening ones too. I made the decision not view or listen to any of them. I also felt, deep down in my stomach that there were some heartfelt messages that I would also never hear. I knew that I was turning my back on people I truly cared about who may have genuinely loved me too and I hoped for them that they would not feel that I had abandoned. I cringed when I thought of my current submissive, he was young and had been deeply hurt by the very public betrayal of his long time partner's infidelity, we weren't done, we weren't even close and I was deeply concerned for him, he was the only soul I would miss and knew I would continue to worry about him as I still do about my longest sub.

I got into my car, put the top down and began to drive as I selected a playlist that began with The Verve's version of the Stones "Bittersweet Symphony". Taking the next right onto the freeway I called my IT guy, it's was the only call I would make. He picks up on the first ring.

" HOLY FUCK!" He exclaims.

"Say nothing, I want you to turn on that high power magnet we installed last year, did I ever tell you how genius that was?"

"Yes" he murmured.

"I SAID say Nothing!" I growl pausing for effect. I'll also miss terrorizing my trusty nerd, this makes me smile broadly and the melancholy lifts slightly. "Verify that the wipe is complete and destroy the hardware if you need to. Listen, I don't blame you." I hear him audibly sigh. "Sorry you've got to look for another job." I end the conversation by breaking open the phone removing the sim card and tossing in out onto the freeway, shortly followed by the phone itself.

Popping the car into sixth gear I turn up the music and head north, I wanted to drive. After spending the last 6 hours in police custody I couldn't bring myself to deal with airports or security The thought of being confined to an airplane made me feel anxious and what I needed was time to relax into my new circumstance. It surprised me completely when I began to feel emotional again and tears pooled in my eyes. I had never been an overly emotional person, the type that would cry during happy times but remained stoic during crisis or times of emergency. You could say I had a knack for making the most of traumatic situations. That's what made me a great Dominate. I understood my role while I certainly inflicted pain and discomfort however it was also my role to comfort and heal. I'll admit I didn't always feel that way and that for many years it was all about pain. First receiving, then giving. The latter being so much more difficult. Contrary to popular belief garnering pleasure from inflicting pain was not something that came innately to most dominants. It was an acquired taste as was being a submissive. While both roles had their benefits, each had its challenges. In short, A submissive has only to submit, only to obey. Sure obeying is not easy, that's were the discipline in BDSM comes from. A dominant on the other hand has to create and execute the scene. Take care of their charge, ensuring health and safety as well as pleasure. To be completely in control was tough. Dominants didn't deserve to be so vilified.

**Chapter 2**

Regardless of the expensive of my car, my attire and the life I'd grown accustom to in the past decade, staying at a road side motel that looked a little on the seedy side didn't bother me one bit. It was a welcome change to all the glitter and gloss of Los Angles that I had become accustomed to. I didn't grow up with money and always felt a little uncomfortable around the wealthy. I didn't go to parties much although the party never stopped. In the first few months in LA it was important to make connections but I always felt more at home partying in the kitchen and would retreat there when ever the noise became too much. Although I preferred solitude I liked to laugh and deeply appreciated witty conversation and wasn't afraid to "go there". Those who I decided to keep company with, when questioned after my hasty departure were to use adjectives like funny and disarming. It wasn't necessarily an act, just another faucet of my personality. I learned long ago to accept the duality of my life and I smiled when I recalled how confused the contradictions made me feel in the beginning.

The evenings twilight was changing the hue of the sea and mountains as I pulled in to a parking spot nearest the motels office in Mendocino county and registered under Mrs. Smith. I would only be staying the night. I had put 400 miles behind me and had planned to put another 400 miles tomorrow. I could feel the heat of the day once I was out of the constant windy howl caused by driving with the top down. With fingers crossed, I hoped that the AC worked in the hotel room. I needed a shower, a drink and a bed in that order. So before I went to Rm #11 I crossed the shared driveway to the gas station next door and headed to the coolers in the back. It was nice and cold back there so I lingered a while deciding what I wanted to drink. I settled on a six pack of Stella Artois and ask for a fifth of scotch from the women behind the counter who started to ring it up, as a tall attractive police officer entered and nodded to her.

"Evening Milly" he says with his eyes falling on me. Our eyes lock for a moment only to be broken when he passes. I have to fight hard not to follow my gaze to his behind which I'm fairly certain is as attractive as his face.

I can feel a blush rising, "you're incorrigible" I chastise myself for even thinking about how that ass would look all pink from a good paddling. Taking my leave I push instead of pulling the door open, and I almost plant my face into the glass. Pushing now it finally opens and I can't help but look back. Sure enough our eyes meet again as he's leaning sideways against the counter facing the door, he gives me the same nod he'd given Milly and I try to smile coyly, but the truth is I'm delighted to have caught the eye of the handsome state trooper, even if it is because I can't manage to get thru the door.

"Incorrigible!" I tell myself out loud this time as I make my way back my room. Suddenly I hear the sound of a car creeping behind me as I walk.

"Uh, Ma'am?" I turn and look to see that it's Milly's friend, the police office slowly pulling up along side of me in his cruiser.

"Yes, Officer?" I pause trying to look puzzled by slightly raising my brow instead of looking ecstatic and grinning like a schoolgirl.

"Just noticed you got you're self some alcohol there."

"I don't think thats a crime?" I retort smiling, but thinking to my self maybe he thinks I'm drunk instead of a klutz?

"Oh no, not a crime to drink alone." He quickly continued. "just making sure you get where you're going. You're not planning to drive, you know, due to the alcohol, you understand." He stammers a bit, realizing he how loose he story is, I notice his neck begins to redden under his collar and tie. Maybe he is interested?

I bite my lower lip and against my better judgement boldly reply "I'm planning on staying put for the night. Thanks for your concern. Perhaps after your shift you would like to swing by for a cold one? As you said,'it's not a crime to drink alone' but it is more fun with someone else." Smiling I continued my short walk to my room, enter and shut the door behind me, noting that he has remained where I left him. I hear the tires of the cruiser kick up loose gravel as turns onto the freeway. I'm an idiot, flirting with the law quite literally, I shake my head, that's right give your head a shake there missy, I scold myself again. Wow this day has been a roller-coaster ride. Pensive, frightened and now excited? I definitely need a drink.

I deposit the beer in the cold empty bar fridge, snap the seal on the scotch and take a big gulp.

"Whoa!" I cough out. That burned going all the way down but I take another swig, this one smaller than the first and it goes down much easier. I start removing my clothes being careful to leave them neatly on the bed as I might be wearing them for more than a couple days, depending on how my impromptu trip goes. Taking off and leaving my bra on top of the pile, I keep my panties on and head to the washroom. Turning on the shower I even don't wait for the water to reach a warm enough temperature, I jump right in and shiver for a moment as the warmth of the water and the scotch start to take their hold. Slipping off my panties I wash them with the bar soap rinse and hang them to dry over the shower curtain rod. If they're not dry by morning I'll have to go commando. Reaching out I place my hands on the tiled shower walls in front of me and let the water cascade down my back. I stay motionless like this for sometime as my mind ruminates on my plan to drive north until Yequnia Head and then to the north east to Rapid City and finally on to Canada. I would have preferred to head directly north to Seattle then cross over to Canada in Vancouver, but I'd promised Christian, well actually I promised Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, that I would not step foot in Seattle again.

That was also an unceremonious retreat from a very lucrative business, I hoped this wasn't becoming a trend. Grace threatened legal action but I'm sure it was Christian who, in the end, saw to it that it never came to fruition. He had things to hide too. Well, he did have things to hide, but not now, not since the lovely Anastasia Steele came into his life and I was exited. The last I'd heard, he was the father of two and at that thought, I smile bitterly. Bittersweet is what I always felt when thinking about him. He was happy now, he had changed. She had helped him change. The fallout between us had a profound effect on me as well. Christian didn't hold the monopoly on reform or repentance and the virgin bride was not my heroine. In fact she was quite the opposite. The righteous little cunt destroyed everything for me. It was a good thing he was deliriously happy, it came at quite a cost.

Having Christian cut out of my life so abruptly and so completely was more devastating than any one knew. Remembering him caused an ache in my belly to build until I could bear it no more and I began to weep, quietly at first, but then the flood gates opened and all the pent up emotions I'd shored burst forth like a torrent so forceful my body began to heave with my sobs. Just as I think I will never stop crying and I begin to feel weak in the knees the water pressure changes and begins to cool quickly. I must have exhausted the hot water. This snaps me back to reality and forcing myself to move I turned off the water and stumble out over the edge of the tub. Trying to contain myself I once more have to force myself to move. I flinging open the bathroom door the steamy air billows out into the motel room.

There's a knock at the door. I froze on the spot. Did I hear right? Again another knock and the temporary paralysis that has gripped me loosens. Grabbing a towel which is too small to cover me comfortably, I move to answer the door. I look at myself in the mirror over the sink which was not in the washroom. My eyes and nose are rimmed in a deep scarlet red, very obviously I've been crying. I shake some water out of my hair that I've kept short since leaving Seattle. I cross to the door and peered through the peep hole. Shit! It was the swoon worthy police officer who knocks again, quietly this time.

"Who is it?" I ask knowing full well who it is. I look again through the peep hole and watch him quickly remove his hat and run his fingers through his hair. "Sergeant Metis, um Bob, Bob Metis, we spoke before about having a drink maybe, together, maybe" his voice trails off. I open the door a crack "I was in the shower, have you been knocking long?"

"A little bit" he said sheepishly.

"Well it just wouldn't be right to let you wait any longer, hope you don't mind my attire? Or lack of it?" I try to say as nonchalant as possible and open the door only slightly more to allow him entry.

He slides past me and I take a deep breath and hold it for a moment. Mmmm he smells good and I finally take a look at his behind and smile broadly as it is in fact a fine ass. He is wearing his uniform and it fits him snuggly. t's obvious he is in excellent shape. He shoulders broad, his waist slight, which he reveals while removing his jacket. Laying it on the end of the bed next to my cloths he runs his hand across the lace of my bra. His gun hostler is empty.

"I'm off duty, so I thought I'd take you up on your offer?" Adding as his eyes come to rest on my too small towel "or, should I come back?" he added as if he's just remembered his manners.

"No worries, now is as good a time as any. I took too long in the shower and my fingers are like prunes" I said holding up my fingers for him to see.

"They seem more the size of raisins." He observed. He looks intently at me and I remember my eyes are bloodshot so I turn away, but I'm sure he's already noticed.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." I replied, opening the mini fridge and retrieving two cold beer bottles. I attempt to twist off the bottle tops and can not budge them. Have I been living the pampered life for too long that I don't have the what it takes to open a twist top.

"Need a hand?" he offers.

"Nope, I'm good" trying again, the cap cutting into my palm. "Shit, that smarts." I'm exasperated and hand him an un-open bottle. He pulls out what appears to be a swiss army knife and uses the bottle opener attachment to pry off the cap. I look down at the bottle top, No where is the word 'Twist' or any picture of little arrows indicating that the cap would indeed twist off. I hand him the other bottle and he hands me the open one.

"It would have never twisted off." I state

"Nope." He responds.

I shake my head looking down at my sore hand. "You could have said something." Not hiding the fact that I'm annoyed.

"Tried to." He said as he reached out taking my hand in his free hand turning the palm up and raising it toward his lips, he leans and plants a soft lingering kiss on my palm. He looks at me sheepishly, grins and my annoyance is gone. I smile broadly.

"Well, Officer Bob are you in the habit of kissing strange women?" I ask him blatantly.

"Sergeant" is his only reply while turning my hand in his. He kisses the back of my hand with an equally soft kiss.

"Sergeant" I repeat and take a step closer.

"As far a strange women? I've seen stranger. Even after I ran your plates."

"Oh, I see." Taking a step back, removing my hand from his placing my closed fist over my heart. I wonder to myself, why I'm being so careless and I notice that my heart starts pounding.

He's astute noticing my withdrawal quickly says. "You've been release on bail, you're free to do and go where you please until your court date. The fact you got no luggage could mean a variety of things." He states this calmly, so I'm uncertain of what game he's playing here. I say nothing, take a long swig of beer and decide I need something stronger so I walk over to the sink and fetch the two plastic glasses off the vanity, removing the paper covers I pour out what I figure is an ounce and a half in each glass.

Handing Bob one of the glasses I tell him to have a seat. He lowers himself onto the end of the bed closest to the door and slips off his shoes. I'm puzzled by this and knock back the shot of scotch in one gulp, chasing it with the cold beer I ease myself onto the bed behind him, my back pressed against the headboard. He doesn't speak again so I feel he's waiting for me to respond, so finally I say, "I had to get away from LA, some people are really pissed at me." I pause. " I just need some time to collect my thoughts." Technically, I told him the truth.

"Do you think you are in danger?" He asks in earnest.

"I seriously don't know." I muse. "It's possible, but I'm hoping that the security breech was limited."

"I heard about the hyper security." He seemed impressed.

"Lot of good it did me. Have you heard anything else?" I ask not really sure I want to know.

"They haven't been able to figure out who did it. Some of the evidence might be inadmissible. The DA will have to drop some charges, but aggravated assault is a felony, and if that one sticks, your bail maybe revoked. If they consider you a dangerous offender."

"Great" was all I could mutter. Finishing off my beer I hop off the bed and head to the fridge. "You want an other?" I offer.

"Haven't finished this one yet." He says and drains the shot of scotch following it with a long drink of beer. I watch as his adams apple slides up and down his throat as his drinks. He is very good looking, square jaw, deeply set hazel eyes not too close together. He smiles, showing his bright, rather large white teeth.

"Sorry, I don't mean to rush you" I sit back down this time on the edge of the bed across from him. "It's been a trying day. I should get some sleep." I noticed how tired I am, but he makes no move to go. "So Sergeant, you have me at a disadvantage, you know a little about me" I emphasize the words 'a little'. "Frankly, things I wouldn't have begun a conversation with either, but I know nothing about you?"

"Please call me Bob, and like I said, I'm off duty. There's not much to know. I've been on the force for eight years. I like to workout, go to target practice. I volunteer as a fire fighter. It's a pretty dull life compared to yours."

"Oh, I don't know, you got my heart pounding pretty fast a moment ago."

"I'd like to get it going again."

He looks long and hard at me. I get up slowly and move towards him until I'm standing in front of him, bending slightly I scoop his hand in mine and place it palm down on my breast just above my heart. I close my eyes and imagine him naked and handcuffed at my feet. My heart starts to quicken and I open my eyes. His stare is intense and his mouth slackens for a moment and then mouths "amazing". Leaning forward I close my mouth over his, exploring his mouth with my tongue. He sucks my tongue farther into his open mouth, then releases it and thrusts his tongue deep inside mine. I suck it hard. He tastes good. He pulls me tightly to him and pulls my towel off with one hand and with the other places it firmly on my ass. Once the towel has fallen away, he slips his hand around my thigh and pulls me onto his lap.

His hands are warm and are all over me, grabbing my breasts which are an easy handful for him. I can tell he likes breasts and pays proper attention to my nipples. He pinches and pulls them expertly and I begin to feel my excitement rising and the blood pulsing between my legs. I've spent entire sessions teaching subs how to play with my nipples. Bob has skills which he seems delighted to show me and slowly begins his assault with his teeth. Just when I thought I would come he stopped and turned his attention to my other breast.

After several minutes I can contain myself no longer and need to be skin to skin so after undoing his shirt, my fingers begin to explore his the hair on his chest, removing his shirt exposes his muscular arms and shoulders which I massage and caress. He is very fit, strong and muscular but his skin is soft, tanned and he's not too lean or hard bodied.

I run my fingernails slowly down the length of his back, which makes him shutter involuntarily. This small act awakens a bestial urge in him and he suddenly flips me onto my back and I wrap my legs around his hips. My hands fumble to remove his belt and release his erection which I can feel straining against the standard issue pants, but I'm all thumbs. Rising to his knees he quickly removes his belt then undoes the waist button and unzips his fly. He's wearing dark boxer brief which cling nicely and outline his large erect penis. Hmmm, this is going to feel good I muse as his pants pool around his knees followed by his underwear. He springs free then feels for his pocket and removes a small packet which he brings to his lips and tears open the foil with his teeth, removing the condom with the other hand he places it on the head he rolls it down the shaft never taking his eyes off me, he lowers himself.

I tilt my hips and begin to slowly rotate them. He meets the movement as we align ourselves. I can feel his cock pressing against my labia and he can feel my wetness and our already passionate kiss deepens. Pressing himself against me and resting his head on my forehead, we are eye to eye when he enters me. So slowly it's divinely torturous. It has been such a long time since I have been in this position that I'd forgotten how sweet vanilla could be. He pushes into me as far as he can which sent shivers up my spine. I bear down on his cock tilting my pelvis and letting my clitoris get the full brunt force of our connection. Our pace naturally increases and continues to climb until I start to feel the release of an orgasm. Exhaling sharply, my muscles tightening, I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him and his breath quickens. Burying his head in my neck, he growls as he cums deep inside me.

Spent, we lay motionless, he is heavy on me and soon lifts himself onto his elbows as if he's read my mind. My chest expands, taking a deep breath and I pull him back down onto me. I like to feel the weight of him, this too is something I've not done in a very very long time.

"You're a small girl, I don't want to crush you." He says raising himself back onto his elbows.

"I thought I was a dangerous felon?" I quip. Did he really just refer to me as a girl? I shake my head in disbelief but smile from ear to ear.

"Oh, you're that too." He grins broadly, rolling off me but staying in contact.

"Know what else I am?" I ask turning towards him, my face close enough to touch his long nose, which I give a kurt kiss. "Insatiable."

Reaching down I place my hand firmly on his damp latex clad cock which springs back to life. This surprises him, but not me. I gently pull the condom off and begin kissing and licking my way down his not too lean torso, pausing briefly to run my teeth gently along the line of his hips. Inhaling deeply, his scent raises my passion. I've waited long enough. Licking the head of his erection, I taste the mix of semen and condom. I suck the head for a moment then lick the shaft down to his pubic hair. First one side then the other. Wrapping my hand firmly around the base I begin to pull then push down harder each time. Placing my mouth over his cock I let if fill my mouth engaging my tongue. He groans his approval and I take him deeper into my mouth. Relaxing my throat I take a deep breath and ease him down my throat. A gasp escapes his lips. I release for only a moment so I may take another breath and continue the assault on his cock which has expanded substantially.

Suddenly he pulls away. I'm a bit shocked, since I'm the one usually calling the shots. I lay back about to voice my complaint when he flips around, kneeling above my head. I know where he's going with this and I spread my legs as he sinks his head between my thighs and begins to lick madly at my cunt.

"Slow down." I tell him and he obeys. This is what I'm used to, being obeyed. Looking up as his dangling erection I slowly take in back into my mouth and begin to suck deeply and hard. Taking him almost fully in my mouth and down my throat. I cup his balls with one hand and rub his ass with the other.

His tongue circling then trusting into my slit, he turns his focus to my clitoris. I begin to move my hips ever so slightly so his tongue doesn't lose contact. The energy between us is amazing and before I know it I'm writhing underneath him. He inserts a finger then a second into my moist pussy while continuing to lick and suck my clit. I start to climax and sensing this it sends him over the edge. He thrust his hips and I can feel him expel cum in several burst. It fills my mouth and I swallow hard, relishing the taste I purr audibly, which sends a vibration thru his cock that makes him cry out before I release him.

I'm good and spent now and once we untangle ourselves, I snuggle up and rest my head on his naked shoulder. I realize how tired I am and what a truly horrible day this had been, with the exception of fucking the good Sergeant. I'll have to make an early start if I want to make it to Yequnia Head by sun fall tomorrow. Again, as if he was reading my mind, he asked sleepily "are you going to bolt?"

"Maybe." I seriously can not believe I just said that. "I don't know what to do" I add making a half hearted attempt at retracting my sudden burst of honesty. My thoughts go back to Christian, could my new found honesty be attributed to him too.

"I'd like to see you again." I heard Bob mutter before I fell asleep. My last thought was, how much I'd like to see Christian again too, but that wasn't going to happen either.

**Chapter 3**

I'm standing too close to the edge of the bluff in Yequnia Head. The sky is dark grey, the horizon jet black with the approaching storm. Gale force winds whip around me. The sea is angry, churning, with waves breaking constantly against the rocky coast. In the distance I see a wall of water rushing toward the shore. I'm not afraid even though I know I'm going to die. As a tsunami looms over me the sky disappears and the darkness engulfs me. I feel my body being swept away the force of the water rushing past me. I begin to urinate.

My eyes spring open in the darkness I'm not sure where I am, there is something heavy on me and I do need to pee. I've had the dream again. I try to move but realize that I'm pinned down. It finally dawns on me that it's Officer Bob, or rather Sergeant. I smile turning my head towards him. I can only see the outline of his head, the edge of his strong square jaw is beautiful. He's snoring slightly and has wrapped and arm across my chest and leg over me which is pressing against my full bladder. I ease out of his embrace being careful not to wake him. I grab my tidy pile of cloths and head into the bathroom without turning on any lights.

I pee for a long time and realize I haven't eaten since I left yesterday. I amuse my self thinking about how much of a fit Christian would have, if he cared, which of course he no longer did. I push the thoughts out of my head, turn on the shower hoping that the sound will not wake Bob.

I take the quickest shower in history and dress quickly, thankful that my panties are dry. I turn off the light before opening the door and listen. Bob is still snoring soundly, so I glide by without a sound. Lifting my handbag slowly not to jingle my keys, I scoop up the hotel key card and slip on my shoes. Unlocking the door and slipping out as silently as I can, I take one last look at my sleeping giant.

Heading to the motel office I drop off the key at the desk, then head over to the breakfast nook. I grab a tub of yogurt, an apple and a banana all of which I put in my purse. I pour myself the largest cup of coffee I can and add a little milk. Grabbing a large cranberry-blueberry muffin I nod to what looks like Milly's twin as I head out the door. The sun has not yet risen and the clock on my dashboard, says 4:28 AM. I quietly pull out of my parking space and head to the gas station across the way and fill up. Leaving the top up I pull out onto the highway I turn on some music. Adele. I might as well feed my lament. That amazing voice fills the quite morning and resonates with my mood.

I'm dreading my trip, especially since the dream. Unfortunately I have no choice, I've important papers that I'll need if I'm ever to get my life back on track. There is the deed to the property I own in Ontario and the condo in Montreal where I was going to begin yet again. I was getting too old for this, I could not screw this up. This really was my last chance. I wipe away a tear. I'm afraid I'm coming apart and I beat down my self doubt, my self hatred. Fuck. This is not going away. I turn off the music. Listen to the hum of the engine and gun it. That's much better. I take a swallow of coffee, fuck! That is some bad coffee, but I drink it anyway. My GPS lets me know I've got 386 miles to my destination, so I increase my speed, the roads are deserted I'm going 108mph. Lets see if I can't shorten my travel time? Of course as the sun rose and the roads got busier I adjusted my speed so it was late when I entered Lincoln county. My ex-husbands name sake. The name I kept and was now all over the internet as 'Dom to the Stars.'

I hate coming back here, the fact that my only re-occurring dream involved this place and my death was unfortunately not the only reason I hated coming here. Mr. Lincoln's family was old money here. It was here that he found out about my relationship with Christian. Here where he took me within an inch of my life, then unceremoniously divorced me. Leaving me a decent settlement and the freedom to fuck who I pleased. Near death experiences alters almost everyone. Certainly, me and yes most definitely Christian, perhaps even the lovely bitch Anastasia. We were all survivors, but approaching the dark empty tutor style house I didn't feel like one and was overcome with a trepidation I could not shake. The driveway was long and passed by a small airstrip and hanger where Mr. Lincoln took Christian flying as a boy. He loved it and Grace was so pleased he'd found something he was excited about and drew him out of his shell just enough to share his joy of flying with those close to him.

The airstrip was still well kept and lit but the house was dark and looked deserted. I entered via the kitchen, retrieving the key from underneath the mat. Opening the door I was confronted by a stale dusty smell, confirming for me that the house was indeed deserted. I walked quickly thru the main room and onto the foyer unlocking and swinging open the heavy front door made of solid oak. I could feel the rush of air coming from the open kitchen door pass me and took a long breath. Leaving the door open I lunge up stairs to make sure I was alone. All the windows were closed and the rooms empty, which I left undisturbed.

Heading back down closing and latching the front door I retreat back into the kitchen. Unpack the few groceries I picked up on my last fuel stop. Searching the cutlery drawer I locate a bottle opener and crack open a cold Stella Artois, which makes me smile as memories of the good Sargent flood my mind. Unfortunately nothing can shake the oppressive feeling that is beginning to grow. The seed of my despair had been planted and if I stayed here too long, this place would be my undoing.

I was hungry and was grateful that the airstrip was not the only thing well maintained, but the pilot light was on and the gas stove began warming the kitchen as I prepared a stir-fry. I take my plate into the nearby den and sit in the leather club chair. Before turning on the huge TV which hangs just above the fireplace, I gaze into the fireplace in which roars a large fire, the first task I'd put myself to after verifying the house was secure was to get wood and kindling and start a fire. I'd camped often growing up in Ontario, where there are great parks and almost every weekend after May 24 until Labour Day was spent by a campfire. I loved building a good fire it was something to be proud of and nothing staves off the cold better.

I watch the news and my story has become nothing more than a chuckle at the end of the newscast. This is very good news indeed, only one name comes up, my current submissive, or rather my ex-submissive. I instantly loose my appetite and place my plate on the side table knocking over my wine glass which shatters as it hits the hardwood.

I loathe myself and not for leaving him exposed but for feeling relieved that there is likely no contract on my head. This is the lowest of the low Elena. Ana was right. I am a despicable creature. And true to form I remained stoic and clear the broken wine glass carelessly not noticing it slicing into my fingertips. I get another glass and another bottle of wine.

There is only one channel and the movie of the week is The Graduate. "Come on, seriously?" I yell but I watch it regardless, noting that I've begun to wear my hair similarly to the way Anne Bancroft does in the film, showing my natural grey where she is blonde. And if I continue to not eat I'll soon be a thin as she was too. I laugh out loud for the last time in this infernal house at the famous "Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" line. Shortly there after I fall into a troubled sleep and awake with a startled movement, I'm not dreaming, wide awake I hear the roar of the ocean and realize it is my nightmare come true. I'm back here in this awful house, my body aches all over, I've fallen asleep in a chair all night, I rise slowly.

I have much to do and busy myself for the rest of the day. Locating the documents I came for, laundering some clothes I found in the closet as well as a set of bed linens. I was in desperate need of some serious sleep and after I ate the remainder of the stir fry from the night before in the early evening I poured my self a Courvoisier and got into the bed I'd made up in the first floor guest room. The corner room has windows facing both the ocean and the airstrip and looking out at the eerily glowing lights lining the runway, I drift off.

I'm awakened by an extraordinarily loud sound which makes the windows rattle in their panes. I've been dreaming of the black wall of water bearing down upon me but this time it came with a deafening roar. It takes me a moment to realize I'm not sleeping. The clock shows 6:30 but I'm not sure if its dusk or dawn. Suddenly I realize the noise is a helicopter just before it stops. I look out the window in time to see Charlie Tango land in front of the hanger.

My heart leaps into my throat as I leap out of bed.

"Fuck no, no, NO! He cant be here? Oh my God why is he here? Oh, no, NO!" I begin to whimper' What the hell am I going to do?" I start quickly pacing back and forth aimlessly like a little child, grabbing my nightgown in fists. "It's too much, this is too much, I can't." and begin to pull at my hair. I know I have to go out there and I stop pacing, now I'm frozen, the same paralysis that had griped me two days ago has returned.

"Breathe" I say aloud, the single word breaks the silence. I have used this word countless times to gently bring back the submissive from sub space, the word even I immediately obey.

The same word Christian used to subdue the troubled Leah.

I lurch forward using the momentum to start walking thru the house to the front door. I can barely open it, my strength gone. The sky is darkening so it must be dusk. I look toward the hanger and see a small figure disembark. It's him I can tell by his walk. Purposeful long strides. angry strides. My lord, no please, don't be angry. I start to weep but continue to walk achingly toward him. I can't make out his face he's too far away and he's getting farther away the closer he comes. The edges of my vision go black as the sky and it begins to pour. I can see only him and when his stern face comes into focus, his lips pursed in a thin line, I crumble to my knees in the soaked grass. I'm broken. I look up to see him running toward me at full speed, then the edges of the tunnel narrow until there is only darkness.

When I regain consciousness, Christian is carrying me in his arms. "Breathe" he whispers, trying to keep his voice low and steady. "Breathe" he says it again, this time his voice sounds strained.

"I fuckin' tried that." I'm barely audible, but he heard me because he sighs deeply.

"Can you walk?" he asks.

"Yes" wishing I'd lied, because he stops and puts me down, barefoot in the grass.

"What the fuck Elena?" his words short and curt.

I am hurt, outraged, ashamed. My anger explodes, my voice low at first and escalating. "What the fuck are you doing here, Christian? Come to gloat?" I slap him across the face as hard as I can, he doesn't flinch.

"Come to tell me that it's about time a shitty person like me got what was coming to her?" I slap him again with the same effect, nothing. He advances toward me as I stubble backwards. I'm terrified yet my anger does not ebb.

"Does Anastasia know you're here?" I shove him away as hard as I can but still he advances, his eyes darken.

I lose all reason. "DID SHE SEND YOU?" I screech, using both fists I pound on his chest.

"BASTARD! WHY DID YOU COME!?" I cant contain the sobs anymore and turn running from him. I feel weightless, I'm being swept away, my feet leaving the ground. I feel nothing anymore as I stumble and fall to my knees.

He advances unflinchingly, squats beside me in the rain and whispers gently in my ear "To see if you were alright? That's why I came." he then pulls me into his arms, lifting me off my feet once more.

"Do I look alright to you?" and I begin to laugh, the nervous laugh you'd associate with a neurological breakdown. He chimes in but by the time we've reached the house, we're both genuinely chuckling at the absurdity of Anastasia having sent him.

Depositing me on the doorstep, he follows me into the kitchen. He knows this house. "Sit" he says motioning me to the stool on the island. He fills the kettle with water, takes down a couple cups and asks if I have tea. I nod motioning to the paper bag on the counter where I'd left the rest of the groceries. Finding the tea, he smirks "Of course, Twining's English Breakfast"

"I thought I'd never see you again, I'd resolved myself to that, I'm glad you came, if I could have willed it I would have. I have no one. You were mine the longest, no one compares."

"All comparison is injury" he replied.

"That's very profound, Christian. Fatherhood has made you wise." Ana is a lucky women, he's probably a great father.

"It's something Dr. Flynn told me, and it is profound. Ana told me that deep down I truly love my birth mother. I don't know about that." he says quietly, running his hands through his hair. "But I do see similarities in how I feel about you and the crack whore." handing me some tea.

"Ouch" is my only response as I take the cup from him, looking up I can see very clearly the young awkward Christian Grey, the boy who was all full of piss and vinegar, who I'd whipped into submission and then taught him how to do it to others. Only now I could see clearly the damage I caused. He was too young too fragile with a hard veneer.

The things I did to him.

The things I taught him to do to me.

The things we did to each other.

There was only this moment. I had to cease it.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me and I won't even ask. Knowing you hate me like you do, like you hate the crack whore is my punishment and I deserve it. I'm an evil creature, I finally know that. All the years I took credit for your success, thought that without me, you would never have amounted to anything. I was so proud of you, but thought I created you. I was wrong about so many things Christian. I was wrong about you. You were a success in spite of me and the crack whore. We are the same her and I, we're pitiless. You were a child. I knew better but didn't care. I was the adult and I behaved deplorably. I'm a monster. I'm so sorry." Tears stream down my face and I turn away. I can no longer bear to look at that beautiful face, those dark eyes. "And to think it was you who felt unworthy to be loved. Christian, it's me who is unworthy."

He remains still speaking slowly, thoughtfully "That's were you're wrong. What I feel for you has evolved to something bigger Elena. When I heard you'd been arrested. I couldn't bring myself to contact you, but as the days past and I realized you'd disappeared I became increasingly worried and thought maybe you'd come here. I got some intel that your car was seen parked here overnight so I took a chance you'd still be here." he pauses, taking a deep breathe as if to steady himself against his next admission. "I feel... compassion for you and maybe I'm beginning to feel compassion for my birth mother because of it. My wife has no idea I'm here. I've had Taylor heading the investigation, in secret. He's not too happy with me either. Told me to stuff my NDA up my ass. Let's face it Ana wouldn't understand, she'd be worried you'd come on to me. He stiffens slightly inadvertently taking a step back.

"Don't worry, I'm giving it ALL up." I'm kinda shocked and super proud of myself all in one fell swoop. I can tell he is equally surprised.

"The next thing you'll be doing vanilla!" he quips.

"Two days ago. Sargent Bob Metis. It was sweet." I add but I can not believe I just said that out loud and to Christian no less.

"WHAT?" he's genuinely shocked and takes a moment to process what I've just said.

"Yes, it is sweet." running a finger across his lips, looking above my head and out window, surely thinking of his bride.

"Officer Bob, eh?" he says a moment later. "Sargent." I correct smiling. "Sargent." he repeats looking me intensely, then tilts his head and smiles too. "What are you going to do now?" his expression turning serious.

"I came here to get the deeds to some property in I have in Ontario and Quebec. I'll go back to Canada. I'll drive east from here. I promised Grace to never return and I intend to keep it, if nothing else I owe her that."

"No possibilities for Bob?" he asked but does not wait for an answer, "The weather is supposed to change. I got to go. Are you going to be ok?"

I nod.

He walks around the island toward me, crossing an invisible line he has draw between us and takes me in his arms hugging me hard and kissing me long on the mouth. His lips never part. I give him a squeeze, ending our embrace, holding his hand as I usher him to the door.

"Not that you should ever have the opportunity, but if so' he pauses the young awkward Christian I seduced looking back at me, "Um don't tell Ana about this, she wouldn't understand."

"I hope she never does." releasing his hand I smack his ass."But she sure has you whipped." He laughs loudly as he steps gingerly off the steps. I watch him go, knowing full well I'll never have the opportunity to see him or Ana again. He doesn't turn around but waves over his head yelling something which has been muffled by the wind which is just starting to pick up.

Did he say 'laters baby?'I close the enormous door and head back to the den and get in bed pulling the duvet over my head as I hear the engine come to life. I peer over the blankets edge and out the window in time to see Charlie Tango lift off safely, banking to the left, setting it's course.

What I felt was beyond exhaustion, I was empty, torn open and bleeding out. Not sure if I'd pass out or just succumb to sleep. I wake before dawn, dreaming once more of standing alone on the cliff outside the impeding tsunami bearing down upon me. The wall of water engulfs the coast a hundred feet above my head. As always I begin to be swept away. Suddenly I see a light overhead and a hand reaches out and grasps mine. I'm being pulled up from the depths, I break the surface filling my lungs with air, Sergeant Bob is holding my hand and pulls me onto the deck of a small boat.

I awake sitting bolt upright, shaken by my dream it seemed so real. I feel my feet to see if they are dry or if I've been sleepwalking and that I really was standing at the edge which it just a thin jagged black line just beyond the window. The dream comes during times of intense stress, but this one was markedly different this time. This time I wasn't left floundering in the black cyclone of water and darkness, this time I'd been saved. I'm quick to shower and dress, pack up and have my leave of this horrible place. I stop at the mouth of the driveway and hesitate only for a moment before turning south toward Cape Foulweather. The skies are clearing the storm has past unheard during the night.

I stop for gas and a bite to eat, my appetite returning. I take a good look at the fax that had arrived at Yequnia Head this morning. It was from Taylor.

November 13, 2012  
Mr. Grey requested I ask Welsh do a background check on the following:

Robert Sage Metis

DOB: March 4, 1976  
Current Address: Noyo Harbour, Fort Bragg, CA, slip 8  
Permanent Address: 64 Sycamore Cres. Mendocino, CA  
Mobile No: 707 555 1212 SSN: 763 374 284  
Citizenship: United States of America.  
Other Citizenship(s): Canadian  
Banking details: $15,476.23  
Occupation: Police Sargent Education: Mendocino Community College, Electrical Engineer  
Military service: Two tours of duty in the Iraq War,  
Purple Heart awarded,  
Honourable Discharge, Fort Bragg, CA, 2005.  
Employment: Mendocino county sheriff's office, Mendocino county, CA  
Criminal record: None  
Volunteering: Mendocino County Fire Dept.,  
Big Brother's Mendocino, CA  
Father: Corp. Robert Wilson, US Army, deceased  
Mother: Willow Ann Metis, aka. Willow Ann Sage Oka, PQ, deceased  
Political affiliations: None  
Religious affiliations: None  
Sexual orientation: Unknown  
Marital status: Divorced, Married Dec. 29 1997 - July 14, 1998  
Dependants: Haley Ann Metis, female, DOB: March 19, 1998  
Ethnicity: mixed / First Nations – Metis  
Parents meet while Corp. Wilson was in northern Quebec testing the cruise missile.  
They never married, but moved to Fort Bragg, CA. Ms. Sage changing her surname to Metis. Bore only one child, a son.  
The same year a fatal car accident killed both parents instantly, child's protective seat was ejected from the vehicle, the child was unharmed. Became a ward of the state, residing in Foster Care until the age of eighteen, when he enlisted in the army.

P.S. Message from Christian "Go get him!"

I begin laughing, not sure what's funnier, Christian's note or Sage for a middle name.

I arrive at his slip just after eight pm. "Sergeant Metis? Bob?" I call out, there is no one on deck. But there is a sudden commotion below, like the sound of dishes falling in the galley. "Oh, crap." It's his voice. I hear him struggling with something. He suddenly pops his head up and his face lights up when our eyes meet.

I smile ear to ear. "You ok?" I ask him. He's a bit dishevelled. "Have I come at a bad time? I know I should've called." I'm stammering. I'm so far out on a limb, I start to doubt that this was a good idea.

"No, no I'm good, the icebox is on the fritz, I was trying to fix it. I hit my head." says running his fingers thru his hair, coming to rest on a spot giving it a gentle rub. "The ice cream's melting so I had a big bowl, which I've knocked over." glancing over his shoulder. "It's a mess in there." he turns back to me. "You want some ice cream? It's just vanilla?" he whispers playfully.

"Perfect" I reply gingerly, "That's actually my favourite flavour."

"Well in that case, you have permission to come aboard", he said offering me his hand.


End file.
